


Again, and again, and again

by samariumwriting



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samariumwriting/pseuds/samariumwriting
Summary: Sometimes it's on a battlefield, sometimes as children. Sometimes they're connected - sometimes they have no clue. But when they meet eyes for the first time, it's always special.-Sylvain and Felix, meeting through so many lifetimes.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Our hearts and minds as one

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is, essentially, a collection of short au oneshots that can be read independently of each other! I work on a lot of longer + deadlined projects these days so this is just for fun :)
> 
> Below is a (updated as the fic updates) list of the au concepts of each chapter in case you wanna find something specific:  
> Ch1 - modern au in which Felix and Sylvain inexplicably hear each other's thoughts  
> Ch2 - werewolf Felix and werefox Sylvain

“And you’re Felix?” Sylvain asked. Felix, the man who’d been inside his head since he was a child. Felix, who’d always always always refused to send Sylvain a picture of his face (to the point that Ingrid used to joke that Felix was probably a wanted criminal, or perhaps a really old man).

“I’m Felix,” the man in front of him confirmed. He was...not tall, but not that short either. Slim, muscular, probably just a little younger than Sylvain.

Most of all, he was...what was even the word for it? Beautiful, stunning, the most handsome man Sylvain had ever seen in his life- “You’re really hot,” he blurted out.

Felix raised an eyebrow at him. “Really?” he asked. It was the same tone Felix took in his head whenever Sylvain did something stupid. Sylvain could map every rise and fall of that tone in his head, and now he watched it fall from Felix’s tongue, his voice was even more memorable.

“Yeah,” he said, still slightly breathless. He didn’t exactly know why. “Really.”

Felix scoffed. “I’ve waited years to meet you face to face, planning every word, and the only thing you have to say for yourself is you think I’m hot?”

“Mmmhmm,” Sylvain said. He supposed he was digging himself a hole here, just a little, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Felix was here, right in front of him, and he was real  _ and  _ he was really hot.

Damn, he was so screwed. Felix was never going to let him live this down. For the rest of his life, every time he ever teased Felix for anything, he was going to bring this up.

Sylvain couldn’t wait.

“Well...do you want to go inside?” Felix asked. He gestured with an incline of his head, indicating the door of the building he’d exited; the sign above said it was a bookshop. When he’d given him the address, Felix told Sylvain this was his house.

“You never told me you lived in a bookshop,” Sylvain said. There was lots he didn’t know about Felix, actually, despite the fact that they’d lived in each other’s brains rent free for as long as they could remember.

“I’m a private person,” Felix said, as if Sylvain didn’t already know that. Sylvain had never even thought about the possibility of being a private person when you shared a brain, but Felix somehow managed it. “Also, I don’t live in the bookshop. I live above it.”

Sylvain squinted at the upper floor of the building; through a window, he could make out something bright, colourful. Not Felix’s style, but maybe he lived with someone. Goddess, Sylvain really didn’t know anything about this man. “Lead the way,” he said. “Anyone home that I need to look presentable for?”

“Me,” Felix shot back.

“Aww, Felix,” Sylvain said. “But you’ve already seen me at my best!”

“Your overlit bathroom selfies are not your best,” Felix replied. Then he mumbled something, and damn he wished he could hear Felix’s thoughts right now, but the words had disappeared with their proximity. “Either way, there’s no one else. Just the baby.”

“The  _ baby?”  _ Sylvain asked. Felix had a kid? How on earth was it possible to hide something like that from the man inexplicably inside your brain?

“My cat,” Felix replied, his stupidly beautiful face twisting into a small smile. Sylvain knew Felix had a wicked sense of humour, but this was something else. When did he get to regain his footing and convey to Felix that actually he  _ could _ be cool sometimes?

Okay, no more thinking about Felix sweeping him off his feet. That was a place he didn’t need his thoughts to go at all, even when Felix couldn’t hear them. “Oh, right,” he said with a laugh. “Of course. Your cat.”

“You won’t see her though,” Felix said. “She’s shy.” This, Sylvain was familiar with. Ailell, he’d even seen pictures of Felix’s cat before; he was obsessed.

“I don’t mind,” he said, following Felix through the store (he’d fawn over this when he wasn’t so caught up in literally everything else). “Seeing you is plenty enough for me.”

“You really think I’m h- attractive?” Felix asked as they climbed the steps to his home. Okay, that was a surprise.

Sylvain scrabbled around internally for the right answer, and he settled on the truth. What could Felix do if he didn’t like the answer, anyway? They were pretty much stuck with each other. “Yeah,” he admitted. “My first thought was beautiful.”

When Felix turned around at the top of the stairs, Sylvain could see just how furiously he was blushing. “You better not be full of shit,” he threatened.

“Me?” Sylvain asked with a light chuckle. “Never.”

“You are  _ always _ full of shit,” Felix replied. “There has never been a moment when you weren’t.”

“Hey, maybe I cleaned up before I got here,” he tried. Please, please,  _ please,  _ he wanted this to go right. He’d been closer to Felix than anyone else in his life for as long as he could remember. And now Felix was here and his smile was warmer than anything Sylvain had ever imagined. His eyes made Sylvain want to compare them to- some kind of food, except that was cheesy and stupid.

Felix made him feel stupid and so, so warm, and he looked at Sylvain with those beautiful eyes and that devilish smile. He got closer and closer until their lips touched, just for a moment and then another, another, until Sylvain’s lungs screamed for air.

When he pulled away, Felix looked even more beautiful than before. “You called me beautiful, but you’re not so bad looking yourself,” he said.

“You’d already seen me,” Sylvain said, knowing he sounded stupid as he fumbled over his words a little. Goddess, Felix had kissed him stupid.

“Yeah, well you look better in person,” Felix said. And then he smiled and leaned in once more, snatching another quick kiss. “You’re way more kissable without your toilet in the background.”


	2. Gleaming in the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix chases a fox through his territory.

It was dark, but Felix didn't really care. The light of the moon, streaming down through the sparse gaps in the trees, provided plenty enough for him to see his quarry.

It was a small thing. A rabbit, probably, or maybe a hare; he couldn't make it out from here. Either way, it didn't matter - he wanted it, so he'd catch it. That was the way of the world.

He stalked closer, closer. Whatever the thing was, it was smart; twice now, it had let him think he had it before it bolted away. But Felix knew to keep at it - he was a hunter, and he could outlast any prey. This thing was in his territory and he knew it had nowhere left to run.

Just as it went to flee once more into the underbrush, Felix pounced. Somehow, it hadn't anticipated he could leap so far - not so smart now, huh? Felix's front paws closed around its body, and he dug his claws in. The thing struggles, its limbs (and now he didn't know _what_ it was, because it wasn't a hare or a rabbit) flailing.

And Felix's claws didn't go in. Whatever the creature was, it was no mere prey animal. Nervousness flickered in his chest, and he moved to let the thing go. He was starting to get the sneaking suspicion that, actually, it had him right where it wanted him.

The thing turned around in front of him, fixing him in place with deep brown eyes. Now he had a proper look at it, it was clearly a fox, but it was unlike any one he'd seen before. And then it- it grinned at him, opened its mouth, and spoke.

"Gotcha," he said, voice deep, and if Felix had any sense at all he would have turned tail and run right then and there. Unfortunately, he didn't have any sense, so he stayed. The fox, seemingly expecting this too (a thought flashed through Felix's head - was this thing practised? Had he walked right into a trap?), bit down into one of his forelegs.

Felix felt it immediately. Something about the bite forced him to shift back, and within seconds he was curled protectively around himself, attempting to protect his chest and stomach. He tensed, waiting for some kind of blow, but it never came.

Cautiously, he raised his head and looked at the fox. It was gone, and in its place was a man.

He tried not to stare, but it was hard. The man looked completely unlike anything or anyone he'd ever seen before - his limbs were long, his bare skin scattered all over with freckles and the tiniest of scars, and his hair was bright red. If there'd been any doubt before, it left Felix's mind in an instant: this was the fox.

"What do you want from me?" he growled.

The man laughed, pushing his hands behind his head to create a pillow between him and the grass below. Felix tried to ignore the way the moonlight caught his skin; he was meant to be angry, not enraptured. "Is it not enough to just want a bit of fun?" he asked.

"No," he replied. "You can have fun wherever you like, just stay off my turf." He didn't know what this man's deal was, but he'd chased him down looking for food. Not fun.

"Land doesn't belong to anyone, not really," was the man's only real response. "Besides, I wasn't going to stay. Unless you'd like me to, that is."

Felix didn't want that. Not one bit. What he wanted was to never see this man again- no, actually, he wanted to never have seen him in the first place. "You can go whenever you like," he said.

"What if I don't want to?"

"You just said-"

"I did. What of it?" Goddess, he was so _cocky_ _._ What had he done to get confidence like that?

Well, he'd led Felix on a pointless chase for fun and managed to get him right where he wanted him, so maybe the confidence wasn't completely unwarranted. "You've had your fun. Scram."

"What if I haven't had my fill of fun just yet?" he asked. He inched across the ground, moving much closer to where Felix lay. Felix hunched in on himself a little more, alarmed to find he'd relaxed during their conversation.

"Maybe you shouldn't be looking for fun from me," he snapped. "Try looking for someone who actually wants to entertain you."

The man's eyes were bright as he replied. "You're plenty entertaining enough as you are, I'd say." And he certainly was saying it. His thoughts were very, very clear: as he spoke, he moved even closer. Felix didn't move away - it was the middle of the night, and the stranger's body was warm. "So, entertaining stranger. Do you have a name?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe!" he let out a long, wheezing laugh, and Felix tried not to think about how cute he looked with his eyes squeezed shut with mirth. "Do I take that as a sad, lonely admission that no one ever gave you a name, or just that you don't want to tell me?"

Ah, fuck it. What did he even have to lose? "Felix," he said.

The man smiled, and the sight of that made acquiescing to him worth it. "Felix, huh? Strange name for a wolf."

"You know many?" he shot back. It _was_ a strange name, but most people didn't come into contact with his kind. 

"No, actually," the man said. "Is it a strange name?" Felix nodded, and the grin that spread to the man's face was...infuriating. "My name isn't strange for a fox. It's Sylvain."

"Okay," he said, because he really wasn't sure what he was meant to say in reply to that.

"You're not used to people, are you?" Sylvain moved even closer as he spoke, his body practically pressed up against Felix's.

Felix shook his head. "I'm more of a lone wolf."

Sylvain nodded, and this time he threw his arm over Felix's shoulder. In spite of everything, Felix didn't pull away. "Well, I hope you don't mind a little company." He didn't. For now.


End file.
